battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Catfruit Jubilee
Catfruit Jubilee (奇跡の虹マタタビ Kiseki no niji matatabi, Miracle of the rainbow Actinidia) is a special stage where if you beat it, you can get a Catfruit or Catfruit Seed at a 100% chance and higher chance for an Epic Catfruit. The stage is special because unlike most stages in which you enter the stage by selecting it, you will be asked if you would like to play the stage on random chance after clearing any other Catfruit stage. If the player selects Catfruit Buffet and completes all the stages (from Green Envy to Rays of Gold) they will effectively always have the option to attempt this stage. Throughout the stage the player will be attacked by a variety of enemies, most notably including a Kory and a Metal Hippoe. This makes it difficult to make a loadout to specifically beat the stage. Strength magnification however is minimal, so even if your lineup is less than suited to one of the specific enemy types involved, it can still be beaten with a moderately strong team. Battleground This level is like a much milder version of At Least I'm a Cat. Doge Dark and Gabriel are sent out at the beginning to rush the player. Overtime, other foes will spawn (though some foes will automatically be sent out if the base is hit). The last foes to appear are Scissoroo and then Kory with a boss shockwave. Once the player has struck the enemy base, Owlbrow, St. Pigge the 2nd, Angelic Gory and Dark Otter will appear, then Scissoroo a little later. Metal Hippoe will also spawn. Finally, Kory spawns as a boss and the main threat. Kory will be the last enemy to spawn other than the peons. Be cautious, as an unprepared player can be defeated very easily at the start. No Battle Items are allowed in this stage. Strategies Mitama, Gao or Shining Amaterasu are quite effective due to their abilities that affect all types of enemies. Bringing Mitama or Mighty Lord Gao is ideal as they are immune to shockwaves. Since there are Aliens in this level, the player needs to have at least 200% Red/Blue Crystal effect. 400% is enough do deal with the Scissoroos, otherwise Cat Units with anti-Alien abilities such as Slow or Stop are needed. Chill Cat remedies this issue at any level, assuming the player has the 1st chapter of Into the Future's anti-alien treasures. Strategy 1 *Lineup: Mohawk Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Dark Cat, Macho Legs Cat, any Rare/Super Rare, a cat that cannot be spammed and any appropriate ubers (since there dark otters, bring Sanada Yukimura or Nurse Cat). Additional slots can be filled with critical hitters and other useful cats (Octopus cat is particularly useful). **The Ubers should all have area attack and some range (Sanada and the like excluded). *At the very beginning, upgrade your wallet once, then send out a Crazed Wall. Let the Doge Darks come out and reach your base. Once they are all lined up, send out a Jamiera Cat. Once he defeats all the Doge Darks, upgrade your wallet as much as you can with the money you just got (preferably to level 5). Start sending out Mohawks and Crazed Walls. Once Jamiera defeats the Gabriels, you can send out one of your Ubers or Bahamut (if you are using Sanada, don't send him out yet). Once the enemy base is hit, let Jamiera defeat all the Doges and then send out another Uber/Bahamut. At this point, keep sending out everything, but make sure you send out Jamiera as much as possible. Hopefully, by the time Kory comes out, you have dealt with everything else (except the Metal Hippoe). This part is where Jamiera is extremely helpful. Keep sending out your meatshields and Jamiera. Jamiera can tank Kory and Metal Hippoe long enough for you to send out another Jamiera. If you want, you can continue to send out Ubers (they won't be very helpful though). Metal Hippoe will die first, and after that, Kory is essentially dead. Take him out, and then proceed to win the stage. Treasure Explanation There are 3 treasures can be obtained after beating this stage: *Epic Catfruit (70/50/35%)^ *Normal Catfruit (85/81/77%)^ *Catfruit Seed (100%) The color of Normal Catfruit and Catfruit Seed received depends on the Catfruit Event the player is playing (Blue Illusion = Blue Catfruit) ^The chances are based around Hard/Expert/Insane Growing Stages. Trivia *Catfruit Jubilee currently has the second widest variety of enemy types in the game, with 7 types (Non-traited/White, Red, Black, Floating, Metal, Angel and Alien). The only types it doesn't have are Zombie and Relic. **The stage with the greatest variety is An Elder Secret, with all types but'' ''Relic. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapspecial/s1097.html Category:Articles need walkthrough videos Category:Catfruit Stage